1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a seat provided with a seat belt thereon for use in an automobile, and in particular to a construction of an automotive seat of a seat-belt-retractor built-in type wherein a vertically movable seat belt ingress/egress portion is provided to permit an occupant on the seat to adjust a position of the seat belt according to his or her need to relieve the restrain of the seat belt.
2. Description of Prior Art
Among various automotive seats, there is a seat with a seat belt, of the type capable of adjusting a position of the seat belt and having a seat belt retractor built therein. Conventionally, as typically disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-353055, most seats of this kind have been so constructed that a seat belt retractor is provided within a seat back of the seat, and that a seat belt ingress/egress portion, through which a seat belt is drawn out of or back in the seat back with respect to that retractor, is defined in the upper part of the seat back in a vertically movable manner. Such arrangement allows an occupant sitting on the seat to adjust the seat belt ingress/egress portion at a desired position, vertically, according to his or her own seated height, and thereby the occupant, whether tall or small, can set an optimal position of the seat belt to attain a comfortable restrain to the seat.
The foregoing seat belt position adjusting arrangement may also be given in a seat having a vertically movable headrest. In that case, an occupant on the seat can set the headrest at a desired position corresponding to the head in accordance with his or her seated height. However, this particular type of seat has been found troublesome in operation, due to the seat belt and headrest adjustments having to be made, independently of each other, so that one of them must be done before another of them, or vice versa.